My Angle With a Shotgun
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Derek, Simon, and Kris have been in a four year war and finally come home! But something is wrong... Same characters from The Shadow Inside. Hope you like it! Just a random story I thought of
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I have listened to Angle With a Shotgun by The Cab and just thought of this story**

**This has the same characters from The Shadow Inside**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Derek, Simon, and Kris finally come home from a four-year war! But something is wrong... **

* * *

-CPOV-

Home. Derek was coming home today! Me, Perineal, and Tori were in the driveway. Sitting in silence as we watched a black car pull up. We leaped to our feet as Derek and Simon stepped out. Both their hair trimmed to buzz cuts. Each wearing a uniform. But something was wrong. There eye's were dark. Face a shadow as they grabbed their things and walked to us. Another man stepped out. He slipped his hat off before pulling Perineal aside. I looked at Derek. He smiled the warm smile I've missed for five years before tightly hugging me. Something is definitely wrong...

-PPOV- I followed the man a few paces away from the others. "Is your sister Cassandra?" He asked, tucking his hand under his arm. "Yes." He nodded. "I am sorry to tell you but Cassandra will not be coming back. She was killed in battle." My heart stopped. Kris. Dead. "Thank you sir. We will take it from here." Simon told the man, laying a hand on my shoulder before leading me inside. The other's following us.

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked outside. I was sitting next to a window. Simon across from me. Tori- my girlfriend for three years on my left. Derek standing behind Chloe from where she sat next to Simon. "We were heading to a drop zone..."

-DPOV-

"We were heading to a drop zone..." I started, scared of how this will end.

~flashback~

"Derek. Simon." Kris barked over the roar of the jet's engine. I strapped in my last gun before looking at her. She still looked like she did four years ago but her body was now littered with scars. A dark shadow passed her eyes. "No mater what happens. You two will see your family again. Got it? My last order is that you will not die. You will see Kit again. Chloe, and Tori." "What about you?" We flew in silence the rest of the way.

~end of flashback~

"We were about to kill them. But we didn't see the sniper. He shot Kris through the back of the neck." I finished, looking at Perineal. She was pale, eyes wide and tears flowing down her cheek's. "Kris... Is dead." Simon said gently, looking at his folded hands. "You could have saved her..." The now sister less twin whispered. "We couldn't." I stated firmly but gently.

-PPVO-

Dead... Kris was dead. And she was never coming back. Never coming back home.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was really short _"**

**I have a lot of respect for the men and woman who lay there lives for this country **

**I do not have the strength to do what they do**

**By guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
Sorry it took so long I have been away from my computer**

**Random question: did anyone else think of Simon as a blond white guy? For some reason I can't get past thinking of him like that :P**

**So without further adieu... Here is Chapter 2 of My Angel With a Shotgun!**

* * *

-SPOV-

_I had to tell her. We were leaving in a few hours to investigate an old war building where the Edison Group was last seen. I had to tell her how I felt before it was too late. I found her putting her last gun in place, slipping her black finger-less gloves on. "Kris? Can I talk to you?" My voice wavered, my heart thumping a mile a minuet in my chest. "What's up?" Kris asked, walking over to me. She still had her athletic built but she had a few scars here and there. One running down her neck diagonally. I rubbed my neck, taking a deep breath. Derek would come looking for me in a bit. I had to hurry. "Look, Kris. I just wanted to tell you..." Damn it! What the hell was wrong with me? It was just three simple words right? But I couldn't get them past the lump in my through. "I-I... Uh..." Great. Now I was stuttering. "Simon." Damn it! Derek slipped into the room. All 6' 7 of him in a black uniform like me and Kris. Guns strapped to him and one slugged over his shoulder. "I was wondering where you got to." His voice rumbled, cocking his head. "I was just talking to Kris." I replied. Shooting him a heated glare. "What were you going to tell me?" Kris asked, walking to me. "I just wanted to say I-"_

"-love you." I opened my eyes to a dark room. Derek's calm breathing filling my ears. That was the fourth time I had that dream. Throwing the comforter aside I stood up and walked out of the room as quiet as possible. I slowly made my way down the dark hallway to the bathroom for a very hot shower. Closing the door, I looked at my reflection. I had grown a few inches in the past four years. Filled out to. My blond hair was still in a buzz cut. Turning the shower on, I sat down to let the water heat up. Once the room was filled with steam I stripped down and stepped under the hot water. I couldn't shake the dream no mater how hard I tried. I slowly washed my hair before drying off. I walked past the room I shared with Derek and to the kitchen. It wasn't that I was hungry, I just needed to do something. Grabbing an apple, I sat down and ate in silence. "Couldn't sleep either?" Derek's voice rumbled before he walked in. Scratching his bare chest. "Bad dream." I grumbled, mindlessly eating my apple. Derek sat down across from me. His eye's dark. "What were you going to tell Kris." I choked on the bit I was chewing on, gasping for air. "W-What?" I wheezed, looking at him with wide eyes. "The night before... What were you going to tell her?" I rubbed my neck, twiddling with the apple remains in my hand. "That I... Loved her." Now it was Derek's turn to look surprised. "Oh..." The emotionless mask slipped on like a switch. "What about you? What woke you up?" I asked him. "Nightmare that the EG took Chloe." Just like Derek. Not the 'let you down gently.' The 'rip the bandage off.' We just sat there and talked until the sun came up. "I'm going to take a shower." I nodded as Derek stood and walked out. I could faintly hear Chloe and Tori moving around upstairs. I through the apple core away and made my way outside. Perineal was sitting there. She has been all night. Her skin was very pale, hair hanging in front of her face. "Perineal?" I asked gently, sitting next to her. "I miss her Simon..." I rapped my arm around her shoulder and pressed her against my side for warmth. "I know. I miss her to." She was shivering. "I wish I could have done something. I really do Perineal." She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the ground. "She could come back. Chloe can see her now." Her face brightened just a little before she nodded. "Ya..."

-KPOV-(dun duuuuuuuh!)

Pain. Nothing but pain. I couldn't make myself to move even an inch. I remember. It played like a movie in the back of my mind over and over. Me, Simon, and Derek surrounding a EG guard before a shot ran out. Not two seconds later pain racked my body and plummeting me into darkness. Then I'd see it again and again. I wasn't dead. At lest I don't think I was. I could still feel my heart beat in my chest. A calming _dung, dung_ in my chest. A few of my senses were working. I could faintly hear people talking. I could feel binds on my arms and legs. One across my abdomen. But I couldn't move or open my eyes to drink in my surroundings. I had to get out. I had to get back to the others. To my sister. Perineal. Oh hell. She must be so shitting mad at me. A voice snapped my attention. The words ringing in my mind. "Wake her up." Was I asleep or something? Is that why I couldn't move? A small pain hit my arm. With a great amount of effort, I peeled my eyes open. Feeling like they were stitched closed. I stared at blinding white light before my eyes adjusted and I could look around. I was in a bed in a 14 by 30 foot room with baby blue walls. It looked like a hospitable room. I was hooked up to a heart monitor. My whole body was stiff making it impossible to do anything but rotate my head to look around. Two men stood at the foot of my bed. One looked to be a year older than me. The other about 60 years old. "Good. Your awake." The older man rasped. Nothing about him seemed friendly. His eyes dug into mine. Dark anger flowing in his dark brown depths. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You were shot by _our _sniper. You're in _our _medical building and _our _care. I would drop the glare if I were you." The younger one told me. Just voice wasn't as harsh but his eyes just as anger filled. My blood chilled. Edison Group. I'm back in the twisted hands of the Edison Group. Oh f-

-TPOV-

I narrowed my eyes out the window. Simon had his arm around Perineal. Talking to my girlfriend. MY girlfriend. Not his! I growled and stormed into the kitchen. Wolf boy was in the shower. Skittish Chloe was getting dressed. Simon getting to fucking comfortable with my girl. I will have to talk to Perineal later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

**I do not own DP but I wish I did!**

**Here is chapter 3 for My Angel With A Shotgun!**

* * *

-KPOV-

Pain. That's the only thing I felt every day. From the test's to the punishments for misbehaving. Pain. I needed to get out of here. Before it's to late. But I could barely make it back to my new cell let alone escape the crazy mad scientist that tested me day after day. I should be dead. That's what they keep telling me. But I wont die. Not before I see Perineal and tell her thank you for taking care of me for all the years. I need to hold on. Get out. And get to her.

-PPOV-

"Were leaving in a few days." Derek's rumbling voice made the table silent. Simon had a spoon full of oatmeal half way to his mouth. Tori started gagging on her water. Chloe sending me an apology smile from where she sits next to Derek. The stubborn werewolf continuing to eat his breakfast as if he said nothing. "What do you mean were leaving?!" Tori screeched at her foster-brother. Her face flushed in anger. "We can't stay here for ever, Tori." "But," Chloe added with a small smile to me. "Perineal can come if she wants to." I hesitantly nodded. "Y-Ya. Okay." I flushed just a little. Derek nodded then stood up. "Start packing. We leave early in two days." With that he left the room. His mate following close behind him. Without another word, Simon shoot up. His chair screeching against the floor. With a glare to the stairs he stormed outside. Anger vibrating off him in waves. "What was that about?" Tori asked me, lacing her fingers with mine. "Who knows." I grunted, smiling at her.

-CPOV-

_I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I could hear dark laughter all around me. I tried to yell at them to stop. Begging them. But they just continued to laugh. 'This is my life now.' A voice said quietly in my ear. I know that voice.. But from where? 'I need your help... Please...' Kris!_

"Chloe!" I shot up, screaming. Derek jumped back a little before pulling me into his chest in a crushing hug. "Shh. It's okay. I'm right here." His voice rumbled gently. Slowly rocking me back and forth. I opened my eyes and looked around. Derek was looking at me with scared eyes. Simon was behind him. His arms crossed and watching me with soft eyes. Tori and Perineal standing in the door way. There eyes wide with shock. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly, running his hands softly down my back. "T-There h-hurting K-Kris." I gasped, shaking from the dream. My heart beat skyrocketing just thinking about it. "T-T-The E-Edison G-G-Group h-has h-her." I whimpered, closing my eyes tightly. Trying to push the dream away. "Kris... Is alive?" Perineal's voice scratched at saying the name of her twin. Simon's arm's grew hard. His jaw tight. "She's alive? How?" His voice spat venom. "She was shot in the head! By a sniper! She-" I blinked in surprise as his voice broke, eye's glossing over in tears. "She died in my arms. You have no right to say she is alive! Give me proof that she is alive!" He was shaking now. The tears streaming down his face. "Simon. That is enough." Derek's voice was quiet and hard. Glaring at his brother, Simon stormed out of the room. Pushing Tori and Perineal aside. Derek pulled me closer against him. His warmth wrapping around me. "He didn't mean it. He's just upset." Derek told me softly into my hair. "Everything will be okay."

-KPOV-

"Get up." A hard voice growled above me. His foot slamming to my side to wake me up. I gasped, trying to scramble away when he slammed his foot onto my wing. Pain shooting up it and into my back. "I said get up you worthless piece of shit!" He snarled at me, grasping my arm and yanking me to my feet. His dark brown eyes gleaming at me with anger. "The doctor want's to know where those pretty wings come from." His voice was dangerously soft. As if to emphasize his point, he grasped and yanked a feather out. Half covered in blood. "You will die today. Weather it is your heart stops from the test's or we shoot you till your dead. But I promise you. You. Will. Die."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry it was so short, I didn't really have that many idea's right now.**

**I will update as much as I can!**

**Buy for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry that it took me a while to update**

**I do not own DP characters or the books!**

**So, here is My Angel With A Shotgun chapter 4!**

* * *

-SPOV-

How could she say Kris is still alive?! I saw the bullet go into her head! She died in my arms! I snarled quietly before storming outside. The night sky only fuming the fire inside me more. "Simon!" Derek roared behind me. "Get your blond ass back here and apologize to Chloe!" "Leave me alone!" I snapped over my shoulder. A large hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Derek's green eyes burning bright. "You listen and you listen good." He snarled, jabbing his first finger into my chest. Derek was still taller and more built up then me but not by much now. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but you do not speak to my mate like that." "Fine. But you tell her that she has no right to tell me Kris is still alive. You were with us Derek. You saw what happened." My brother's face paled instantly at the memory. "Fine. But you apologize to Chloe now. Understand?" "Yes _mother_." I hissed at him and headed back to the house. Slamming my shoulder into his as I walked by. Let's get this over.

-KPOV-

The guard led me down a dark hallway. The lights placed out by ten feet or more. The hallways were a dark blue color. The floor white tile. My arms cuffed in front of me. My wings chained together. Dry blood covering the feathers. My hair had grown a little. Also had dry blood on some parts. The guard made sheer to stay a few paces in front of me. The feather he took out still in his hand. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before looking around again. I have never gone down this hallway before. The map of the foundation grew in my head. I needed to get out. And from what the guard told me in my cell. I needed to get out _now_. "Why do you do this?" I asked him. "Because." He grunted, not looking back at me. "How did I survive the sniper shot?" I questioned, trotting to catch up. "Because," He smiled at me. But it wasn't friendly by a long shot. "You have a very strong will, Cassandra. A very strong will to live for something. And the doctor is going to find out what or who it may be." I snarled quietly before falling behind him again. My mind racing. They can't find Perineal! I won't let them! He shoved me into a large room. In the middle was a medal table with a large man in a lab coat stood next to. A smile turning his lips. The guard pushed me forward to him. "All, sweet Kris. I am going to tell you something." He started as the guard pushed me onto the bed and strapping me down. "Your friends, the other supernatural. We need them turned in." I watched as he grabbed a small chip and a scalpel before turning to me. "So, you're going to help us." "Like hell I am!" I snarled, trashing around. "Welcome to your new life, serving the Edison Group."

-CPOV-

I looked up as Simon slowly pushed open the door. "Hey." I started, sitting up. He nodded, closing the door behind him. "Hey. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just... I," "It's okay, Simon." I finished, standing up and walking to him. "I should have known that talking about Kris would make you upset." He nodded, patting my shoulder. "It's all right. Past is past." I smiled, nodding. "Start packing." Derek's voice rumbled through the door. A small giggle escaped my lungs and Simon smirked. "Your boyfriend runs a tight shift." He laughed before walking out to start packing. Derek's large form filled into the room before pulling me to his chest. "I love you Chloe..." He breathed, kissing the top of my head. "I love you to Derek." I whispered, nuzzling his neck. "I'm so happy your home."

* * *

**Sorry, I know the last part was kinda rushed. :(**

**I will try to make the next one a little longer!**

**See ya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Major Medical BOOOOOOOYYY!**

**Hehehe. Sorry about randomness :D**

**Any way, here is My Angel With A Shotgun Chapter 6!**

* * *

- 3rd Person POV -

Derek stood in front of his pack. Large arms crossed over his bulk of a chest. The night outside was being swallowed by the approaching storm. The large werewolf let his eyes moved over his new family. Chloe, his mate. Simon, his brother. Tori, the bitch of a sister. And Perineal. The soft heart girl who lost her sister.

"What is this about, Derek?" Said girl asked, her eyes swimming with confusion. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled when the wind picked up again. Sounding like a wailing spirit. Everyone had there things by the door as instructed.

"As you can hear, the storm has gotten worse. We will lave when it has either calmed down or stopped all together. It's to dangerous to travel in these conditions." Derek's voice rumbled around the room despite the cry from outside. Almost proving his point a bolt of lighting flashed brightly a few yards back. Darkening the room for a few seconds.

"It should be better by..." Derek's grunt voice died in his throat. _That _sent washing over him and filling his lungs. He could feel his warm blood turn to ice. The other's watched with worried and scared looks as the tall man paled for the first time in his life. His green eyes wide and bright with shock.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered, her worry for the werewolf pulling the small girl to her feet. Derek was frozen stiff. It was the scent of baby powder and lilac. The man fiercely shook his head back and forth. It can't be. His scenes must be off by the storm.

"Sorry. Just got distracted." Derek rumbled, his voice scratched up. She wasn't here. She was dead. Long gone. The fact that Chloe saw her in a dream proved it... Right?

- KPOV -

:_Surround the house. The storm will offer some cover but not enough. Wait for my signal and be ready for anyhting._: I hissed the orders through the ear piece, shifting the gun more comfortable on my back so the strap wasn't eating at my neck. The coming storm should mask their sense and any noises they should make. But if the wind changed any direction they had a chance of being caught. The house was just like I remembered it years ago. Granted the paint was a little faded but it had the feeling of warmth. The idea was enough to churn my insides. Warmth. Disgusting.

I ran my eyes around what perimeter I could see from my place atop the great oak in the back yard. Everyone looked to be in place. Lets finish the job and get back to HQ. My sharp eyes snapped to the large window that showed the den. Everyone looked like they always had apart from Derek and Simon. There hair was a tad longer but not by much. Chloe, Simon, Tori, and Perineal all sat on the large couch. Derek in front.

'Go.' The hard voice rang in my head seconds before my feet touched the ground. I watched as the werewolf's back hardened as I strode across the lawn to the door. They wouldn't see me even if l I was meer feet from the piece of wood that protected my targets. My raised hand brushed my side gun on the way up before my knuckles rasped against the old thing with my orders singing in my head.

- CPOV -

It was a knock from the... Back door? What?

"Chloe, could you get that?" Perineal sounded just as confused as I was. I gave her a slow nod before slipping past Derek and to the dark red wood.

"_Stop..._" The hairs on the back of my neck shot up. Ghost. "_Trap..._" My hear thundered in my small chest at those two words. Stop. Trap.

"What is a trap?" I asked quietly as my eyes scanned the door. No reply.

I mentally shook my head before slowly rasing a hand to the golden knob. The metal was ice-cold compared to my warm skin. Twisting with ease I pulled the door open. My small heart jerked then stopped. Kris.

"Hello, Chloe." The girl spoke, nodding her head.

"Long time no see. Its been what, four years?" I couldn't move. Couldn't breath. I watched in horror as a dark smile curled her lips.

"What's the mater, Chlo? You looked like you just saw a ghost." Her words were ice. Everyone was silent in the room behind me.

Kris's hair was no different then when she left. She had scars everywhere I could see, one that ran under her left eye looked fairly new. She had on a black jacket and shirt with matching paints. My blood froze as I looked at the gun on her back, hip, and knife strapped to her right thigh.

"Can I come in? It's a little stormy out." Kris asked, looking at the sky over her shoulder. I slowly moved back to give her room to slip inside. I looked at my friends. Tori looked sick, green coloring her cheeks as she death gripped Perineal's arm. Derek was pale again along with Simon. There eyes wide and haunted. Perineal was frozen. Her face blank. Kris smile the same dark smile, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"You all-seeing ghosts now? Thought Chloe was the only one that could." Her voice was rought yet silk like.

"Kris. But your," Simon started to say before Kris spoke again.

"Dead? You could say that. Dead in a way. But not physically." The 'supposed dead' girl looked around her old home before her bright eyes honed in on the bags.

"Leaving so soon? I just got back." Her tone was teasing, but not in a friendly way. It made my skin crawl like it did when I felt the presence of a body or spirit. But ten times worse.

"Just to get a way for a few days." Derek muttered, slowly yet swiftly walking to stand behind me. Kris's dark grin turned almost sinister. Her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh. I can help with that." Faster than I could blink she slipped the gun off her shoulder, turned, and rapidly shot the glass of the window. The sound making all of our hands try to swiftly cover our ears. Kris turned back, rotating the gun back into its place across her back. The girl grinned, backing up out of the house.

"See you when you wake up," She purred before the sounds of gun fire rang out all around the house. A flash of silver things charged us before a prick shot through my right arm.

Black spots shot out across my vision,my whole body going numb. The last thing I saw was Kris's dark smile before the shadows swallowed me.


End file.
